Conventionally, a combination of a Fresnel lens sheet and a lenticular lens sheet has been used for a projector screen. In recent years, there is a growing a demand for displaying merchandise information, advertisement, or the like by projection on a show window of a department store or the like, a transparent partition of an event venue, or the like while maintaining the transparency thereof. It is said that, in the future, there will be a further increasing demand for a transparent screen which is used for a head-up display, a wearable display, or the like.
However, since a conventional projector screen is low in transparency, there is a technical problem that such a projector screen cannot be applied to a transparent partition, or the like. Accordingly, various screens are proposed which can provide high transparency. For example, there is proposed a reflective screen characterized in printing or coating ink which is a filler made by mixing 7 parts by weight of aluminum flakes and 25 parts by weight of pearl pigment flakes made by coating titanium dioxide on mica as the matrix, onto a plastic film or sheet to produce a light reflective layer (see Patent Document 1). Also proposed is a reflective screen for a projector, characterized in that a light scattering layer is set on the substrate, which comprises 10 to 80 by weight of non-filling type flake-form aluminum paste as a light reflective agent based on 100 parts by weight of a binder resin, and further 50% by weight or more of a light diffusing agent based on the light diffusing agent (see Patent Document 2). Further, there is proposed a reflective screen formed by layering a light diffusion layer which is formed of a continuous layer constituted of a transparent resin and a dispersion layer consisted of anisotropic transparent particles on to a light reflective substrate (see Patent Document 3).